Red Rose To Chocolate
by Kuroi Ilna
Summary: No summary. Bingung bikin summary. Baca aja biar gak penasaran/Park Jungsoo/Kang Sora/Please RnR


Red Rose to Choclate

**Kukubur abunya yang terbungkus oleh toples kaca. Huft, apakah ini akhirnya ? akankah aku mampu ? oh tuhan, aku ingin menyimpan semua kenangan akannya. Namun, kenapa sakit sekali ? **

**Hiks. Kenapa air ini tak juga lekas berhenti terjun dari mataku ?**

Title : Red Rose to Chocolate

Author : Rat Na ( Kuroi Ilna )

Cast : Kang sora, Park Jungsoo, Lee Donghae

Genre : AU, Romance, Hurt

Rating : T

Disclaimer : fanfic ini tidak dibuat untuk kepantingan komersil melainkan untuk menuangkan ide yang ada dikepala saya. Semua tokoh milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, diri sendiri, Keluarga, teman-teman mereka dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama.

14 Februari 2015

"Aish.. cuaca hari ini panas sekali. Belum lagi banyak pekerjaan dikantor. Ah molla, aku pusing"

Kulangkahkan kaki ini semakin cepat menyusuri padatnya jalanan kota Seoul sore ini. Halte bus masih jauh.

My thoughts, your memory. Lagu dari penyanyi favoriteku—Cho Kyuhyun—kusenandungkan menemani langkah kaki ini.

Grep

Tubuhku membeku. 'siapa ini ?' batinku takut kalau-kalau orang yang merengkuh tubuhku adalah orang tak baik.

"chagiya.." ujarnya ceria didepan tubuhku yang membeku melepaskan pelukannya yang sempat membuatku membeku serta menyodorkan sebuket mawar merah kehadapanku.

"aahh oppa.. michigo aniya ? mengagetkanku saja" ujarku sambil menelus dada.

"ey, apa kau pikir namjachingumu yang tampan ini seorang penjahat eoh ?"

"molla" kuraih buket mawar yang disodorkannya tadi sambil berlalu darinya

"gomawo" "yak.. chagiya.. sora-ya.." "kau marah ?" kuabaikan kata-katanya tanpa sedikitpun menghentikan langkahku. "ayolah, kau tahu ? aku dan Donghae susah sekali loh mendapatkan mawar itu karena ini valentine ?"

Langkahku terhenti. "Donghae ? sahabatmu yang hyperaktif dan super cerewet itu ?" "jangan begitu. Nanti suka loh ?" godanya. Ok aku kesal. Dan kurasa dia menyadarinya.

"oke oke.. oppa tak akan menggodamu"

Hening.

"ehem.. tak adakah hadiah untuk oppa ?"

Aku berhenti. Kupandangi paras bak malaikatnya.

Cup

Kucium pipi kanannya dengan lembut dan tersenyum lebar setelahnya. Kemudian segera berlari setelahnya meninggalkannya yang terpaku.

14 Februari 1998

Senangnya, sekolah akhirnya berakhir. Kurapikan peralatan sekolah yang kugunakan kedalam tas sekolah pink yang kugunakan. "hm,, hari ini ada les balet. Sepertinya hari ini akan melelahkan"

Kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan area kelas sambil sesekali bersenandung asal mengikuti kegembiraan hati.

Langkahku terhenti kala kulihat seorang pria tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelasku sembari menatapku dalam. Perlahan kudekati dirinya namun, entah apa perlahan semakin kumendekat dia semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"mm.. Kang Sora-ssi…" itulah kata pertama darinya saat kuberhenti tepat didepannya.

"ne" "mungkin ini konyol tapi-" perlahan tangan yang sedari tadi disembunyikan—jujur membuatku penasaran juga—dibalik punggungnya dikeluarkannya.

Menunjukkan apa gerangan dibaliknya. Atensiku berpusat pada irisnya kala matanya menatapku. Memancarkan suatu keyakinan akan sebuah hal.

"-saranghae" senyuman itu. Oh tuhan, kenapa senyum bak bidadara surga itu membuatku membeku seperti ini.

Mawar merah ?

"huft.. iya kau memang konyol. Tapi, aku adalah orang terkonyol yang pernah ada."

Tatapan yang semula memancarkan keyakinan mulai berubah menjadi tatapan bingung yang membuatku harus merelakan senyuman manisku terobral.

"nado saranghae" tanpa basa-basi. Dirinya memelukku. Hangat.

Aku teringat sesuatu.

"apa ini untukku ?" anggukan kepalanya membuatku segera meraih mawar merah yang dibawanya. "kajja" ujarku menggenggam tangannya.

14 Februari 2018

Bahagianya. Hari ini. Aku akan resmi menjadi Nyonya Park. Istri dari seorang Park Jungsoo. Tanganku yang membawa sebuket mawar merah serta tubuhku yang terbalut gaun merah dengan hiasan manic-manik putih di sekitar bagian dada

Sarung tangan jaring warna merah dan jangan lupakan lipstick merah yang menghiasi bibir manisku. Semua serba merah. Jangan tanya kenapa. Yup. Karena sekarang tanggal 14 Februari. Hari mawar merah—bagiku dan tentu saja Jungsoo oppa—

Kuputar tubuhku dihadapan sebuah cermin besar. Memastikan apa aku sudah cantik. Tak ada yang salah dengan penampilanku.

"kau terlihat bahagia." "oh appa, tentu. Putrimu akan segera menikah. Mana mungkin aku tak senang ?"

"sepertinya appa harus mulai mengurus rumah sendiri bersama eommamu"

"appa, geokjeonghajima.. aku akan berkunjung sesering mungkin. 3 kali seminggu. Eotte ?" sambil menunjukkan ke tiga jari tangan kananku dan jangan lupakan senyum lebar yang bertengger indah dalam parasku.

"aniyo, itu tak per-"

"gwaenchanayo. Aku bahkan akan membawakan appa dan eomma kimchi yang banyak"ujarku seraya member gesture.

Drrtt drrtt drrtt

"chakkaman appa.. aku angkat telfon dulu" ku ambil handphoneku yang tadi bergetar di atas meja rias

"nomer siapa ini ?" "siapa chagi ?" mungkin appa penasaran karena melihatku mengerutkan dahi heran

"nan molla" kuangkat telfon dari nomer tak dikenal itu.

"apa benar ini dengan Nona Sora" "ne. dengan saya sendiri. Ini siapa ya ?" seseorang disebrang sana terdengar menghela nafas

"kami dari pihak kepolisian. Ingin memberi tahu bahwa telah terjadi kecelakaan mobil dengan nomor 40 woo 6976 atas nama Park Jungsoo. Korban saat ini sedang berada di Rumah Sakit Seoul…"

JDERRR

Bagai petir. Indra pendengarku berdengung. Tak mampu mendengar apa perkataan selanjutnya. Tangnku yang sedari tadi memegang handphone terasa melemas.

PRANKK

Membuat handphone yang sedari tadi erat kugenggam terjatuh begitu saja.

TES.. TES..

Setetes demi setetes air mata ini mengalir. Perlahan. Titik-titik air mata ini mengalir. Menciptakan hujan air mata sarat akan kesedihan.

"andwae.. andwae.. oppa.. andwae" gumamku tak jelas seraya menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat

"chagiya waeyo.." appa menghampiri dengan panik

CKLEK

"yeob.. OMO… chagiya waeyo ?" eomma yang baru datang hendak menghampiri appa terkejut melihatku menagis hebat dengan appa yang panik menenangkanku.

"andwae… andwae.. oppa andwae. Hiks" racauku tanpa menyahut pertanyaan appa dan eomma.

"chagi.. waeyo. Ceritakan pada appa dan eomma apa yang terjadi" suara lembut eomma yang menenagkan membuatku menoleh. Menatap parasnya yang tetap ayu meski termakan usia.

"Jungsoo oppa eomma.. jungsoo oppa eomma. Hiks hiks" tenggorokanku tercekat untuk sekedar mengucap namanya.

Sosok indah yang mengisi hari-hariku.

"ada apa dengannya"

"dia.. dia.. hiks.. dia kecelakaan umma. Se- sekarang sedang hiks.. ada di Rumah Sakit Seoul"

"ayo kita kesana segera" hanya anggukan yang mampu kuberikan saat ini untuk menjawab pernyataan appa.

14 Febuari 2020

Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Membaut atensiku teralih menatap paras tampannya yang ada dibelakangku.

"ayo pergi" aku hanya mampu tertunduk akan senyum yang diberikannya. "kajja"

Tangan putihnya menarik pergelangan tanganku. Menarikku pergi dari tempat ini.

"bisakah ?"

Langkahnya terhenti dan pegangannya apa pergelangan tanganku perlahan melemas.

Tatapan bertanyanya seolah mengintimidasiku untuk segera menjawabnya.

"masih adakah ruang untukku ? bisakah kita memulainya ? maaf… aku akan belajar mencintaimu. Dan mencintaimu sekarang, dan selamaya"

Senyum manis terlukis dalam parasnya membuatku ikut mengukir senyum

"tentu. Hatiku selalu terbuka untukmu. Mari kita memulainya dan mengukir kenangan-kenagan indah mulai sekarang. Dan selamanya.."

"gomawo"

"..dimulai dari.." tangannya merogoh saku belakang celana jeans yang dikenakannya.

Sebuah cokelat

"ini. Saranghae Kang Sora"

"nado saranghae… Lee Donghae"

Aku akan mengubur ini semua. Semua kenangan antara kau dan aku. Kenangan yang lalu akanmu yang sulit terlupa. Biarkan kenangan ini tenggelam layaknya titanic yang tengelam bersama asa yang berlabuh didalamnya.

Kupandangi nisan yang sedari tadi menjadi perhatianku sebelum Donghae oppa menepuk bahuku.

Berjongkok dan mengelus nisannya dengan sayang.

"terimakasih untuk semuanya. Hari-hari yang kulalui bersamamu. Semua kenangan kita.. terimakasih"

TES

"na kalkkae.."

"kajja oppa" kusahut cokelat yang sedari tadi masih dipegangnya seraya berlalu darinya dan mengusap air mata yang tadi sempat menetes.

PARK JUNGSOO

01 Juli 1983 – 14 Februari 2018

"sepertinya cokelat ini enak" "tentu saja. Aku sendiri yang membuatnya. Khusus untuk Chagiya tersayang" "jinjja.."

Hari itu. Jungsoo oppa tidak tertolong dalam peristiwa kecelakaan itu. Oppa meninggal saat sampai di Rumah Sakit karena kehabisan banyak darah.

Aku menangis tersedu mendapati sukmanya sudah tak bersama raganya

Aku menyesal tak mendengarkan semua perkatannya saat menelfonku semalam.

"_chagi, kau harus sehat selalu. Makan dengan baik. Rawat abeonim dan eommonim dengan baik. Kau harus bahagia meski itu dengan orang lain. Kau tahu ? oppa mencintaimu. Sangat."_

Sejak hari itu. Aku menarik diriku dari lingkungan dan dengan bodohnya melupakan perkataannya. Tapi, Donghae oppa datang seolah menjadi pengganti Jungsoo oppa.

Mulai memberiku cokelat setiap tahunnya pada tanggal 14 dibulan Februari. Saat kutanya kenapa memberiku cokelat ?

"aku tidak ingin kau bersedih bila aku memberimu mawar merah. Membuatmu teringat akannya. Dan yang kudengar cokelat juga bisa untuk menyembuhkan kesedihan." Itu katanya.

Untuk kedua kalinya dia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dan, waktu 2 tahun akhirnya membuatku menerimanya. Aku menyukainya. Semua tentangnya.

Aku akan belajar mencintainya. Bukan sekedar menyukainya.

Ya.. aku akan lakukan itu..

13 Februari 1998

Aku melihatnya. Lelaki yang membuatku selalu berdebar hanya dengan melihat senyumnya.

Dia. Park Jungsoo. Ketua tim basket sekolah kami. Selain senyumnya yang bak bidadara surga itu. Kepiawaiannya dalam memainkan bola basket membuatku tertarik dan jangan lupakan.

Sopan santun serta dirinya yang terkenal lembut dan ramah membuatku makin mencintainya.

Apakah dia memiliiki perasaan yang sama denganku ?

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam benakku kala melihat dirinya.

Tuhan. Bila kami berjodoh. Maka jodohkanlah kami dengan cara yang indah.

Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku bergegas sebelum ketinggalan bus. Seomoga besok menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan balkon kelas yang sedari tadi menjadi tempatku memandanginya.

Langkahku terhenti kala mendapati sesosok namja dengan senyum menawannya tampak berdiri diujung tangga.

"Donghae sunbae" Dia—Donghae—menggeleng. Mengisyaratkan sesuatu "ne. Donghae oppa waeyo ?"

Kedua tangannya yang tadinya ada dibelakang tubuhnya disodorkannya padaku beserta sesuatu yang terdapat diatasnya.

Cokelat.

"untukmu" dengan tersenyum lebar. Tanganku terjulur untuk meraih cokelat darinya

"saranghae…" tangan yang tadinya bergerak hendak mengambil cokelat itu berhenti ditengah udara. Bagai game saat di pause. Tubuhku membeku.

"aku mencintaimu. Bisakah ?" aku menunduk. Bukan tak bisa. Aku hanya tak mencintaimu oppa.

Dihatiku hanya ada satu nama—Park Jungsoo—

"mianhae" aku berlalu darinya. Meninggalkannya.

Mengabaikan cokelat darinya.

"mianhae oppa. Mianhae.. aku tak bisa" gumamku pelan.

^FIN^

**Terimakasih untuk waktu-waktu terindah yang kau berikan. Aku akan mengenangnya.**

**Mulai sekarang. Hari ini, aku akan hidup dengan baik. Memulai semuanya dengan Donghae Oppa serta cokelat-cokelatnya dan bukan lagi untuk mawar merah.**

**Tapi,**

**Yang harus kau ingat. Kau tetaplah kau. Pemilik senyum bak bidadara surga. Yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas dengan mawar merahnya. Meski aku hidup dengan orang lain.**

**Namun kau memiliki ruang khusus dihatiku. Kau si pemilik kunci emas hatiku.**

**Do'aku selalu terpanjatkan untukmu. Kelak bila kita memang berjodoh. Tuhan yang akan menyatukan kita dengan kuasaNya.**

**Berbahagialah disana.**

**Kurasa. Kau benar tentang satu hal "jangan begitu. Nanti suka loh ?"**

**Ya.. aku menyukainya oppa..**

"**mulai sekarang, ingatlah cokelat sebagai diriku untuk menyembuhkan kesedihanmu dan ada saat kau senang"**

Annyeong.. lagi pengen banget bikin ff Dimple Couple ini dan akhirnya. Lagi kangen juga sama mereka. Ada gak sih yang sependapat dengan saya ? hehe..

Sebenarnya ini ada 2 ff namun saya jadikan satu saja karena berhubung cast nya sama. Semoga suka.

Saya sangat berterimakasih kepada Readers dan juga SiDers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar membaca apalagi yang memberi review atas ff ini.

Mind to review ?


End file.
